


Темный лес

by Rath_Reuben_Rye



Series: Be ready for anything for the pack [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Florophilia, M/M, Other, Tree Sex, loving tree
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rath_Reuben_Rye/pseuds/Rath_Reuben_Rye
Summary: Стайлз не хочет больше быть беспомощным. И надеется, что мрачный, таящий в своей густой тьме множество секретов, лес сможет помочь ему измениться
Relationships: The Nemeton/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Be ready for anything for the pack [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657036
Kudos: 9





	Темный лес

Стайлз терпеть не может это чувство.

Беспомощность. То, что он испытывает каждый раз. У него есть ум, но в прямом столкновении с природной мощью оборотней он довольно слабый помощник.

Он хочет быть полезным стае, не хочет больше просто наблюдать, как страдают те, кто дорог, и угасают в миг, как свечи.  
Знание, засунутое как можно глубже на задворки памяти, закрытое на сотни замков, чтобы никогда не быть произнесенным вслух, о том, что в лесу сохранился круг друидов, всплывает крайне вовремя. Если бы удача всегда была на его стороне...  
На поиск места уходит время — несколько недель, так как древние не сочли необходимым оставить четкие координаты, а топографическая память Стайлза своевольна и имеет привычку сбоить.

Google.поиск в пролете.

Неметон встречает гостя сгущающейся в роще тьмой. Он не слишком доволен — и первые несколько посещений Стайлз просто сидит на сухой листве у границы круга между соснами и чувствует головокружение. Им обоим необходимо было время, чтобы привыкнуть. Поросшему мхом пню — к присутствию того, кто однажды уже нарушил его покой. Стайлзу — к тому, что он собирался делать. Все, что он умудрился найти в книгах, относилось в основном к жертвоприношениям и ритуалам плодородия... Это немного пугало, и как бы он ни пытался сосредоточиться, его оформившееся желание каждый раз видоизменялось.

Стайлз приходил сюда каждое полнолуние, пока не почувствовал, как тянет пропахший теплым мхом воздух из рощи. До этого граница круга не пускала к нему даже светлячков.

К тому, что произошло потом, он оказался малость не готов, но, несмотря на множество царапин, пролитую кровь и сорванный голос, он вернулся в круг снова с появлением следующей полной луны.

И Неметон встретил его запахом мокрого старого мха и древесины.

Стайлз знает, что однажды Дерек уже натыкался на его запах в лесу. Но сегодня оборотень идет по следу, а Стайлз бежит, стремясь поскорее переступить границу проклятого круга, словно купол, отрезавший его от остального мира.

Ему удается попасть в круг до того, как Дерек покажется из-за холма, и он останавливается сразу, тяжело дыша, бросает на землю рюкзак с водой и чистой одеждой.

Он раздевается, оставив только расстегнутую рубашку на голом теле — попытка избежать заметных ссадин и царапин.

Он вздрагивает, когда корневище с тихим шелестом выкапывается из плотного земляного покрова. И пробирается в подготовленный анус — предыдущие визиты показали, что лучше озаботиться подготовкой заранее. Стайлз падает на колени для своего удобства — деревьям на него наплевать.

Он шипит, когда к одному корню присоединяется второй, чувствует запах прохладной земли и не беспокоится из-за земляных комочков в своей заднице. Пара смущающих часов в ванной наедине с клизмой... В общем, все решаемо.

Он слышит мокрое чваканье от движений и где-то на периферии — шелест листвы от осторожных шагов.

Дерек стоит рядом, в полушаге от Стайлза, чей член сжимает в своих объятьях неровный гибкий стебель. Кончик его — совсем тонкий и светлый — толкается в уретру, и Стайлз кричит.

Дерек дергается, осматривается, но не видит того, что происходит. В его реальности сейчас — он стоит в одиночестве посреди ночного леса, а кожа на руках уже покрылась мурашками.

Не от холода.

От того, что творилось за невидимой границей круга.

Но пока он этого не понимает. Он отходит к поваленному дереву у склона и усаживается. Он готов ждать, даже сам еще не зная чего.

Он не слышит Стайлза, его криков, стонов и жалкого скулежа. Он чувствует только, как вибрирует от них воздух, чувствует остаточный слабый запах человека, которого каждый оборотень в городе опознает закрытыми глазами.

Поэтому он просто сидит и ждет.

А Стайлз воет, закапывается пальцами в землю. И думает только об одном: "Должен стать сильнее. Он нужен стае!"

Коренья чувствуют его желание, темп их движений ускоряется, несколько новых — холодных, выбравшихся откуда-то из глубины — обхватывают его руки и тянут вниз. Ближе к земле.

Стайлз кричит, чувствуя, как появляются царапины на предплечьях от острых оборванных усиков корней. Чувствует жжение под кожей, будто сотни красных муравьев забрались в тело вместе с кореньями. Но Стайлз знает, что это старая магия, которую местная флора помнит хорошо и жаждет поделиться. Он только надеется, что его желание поняли именно так, как нужно, и он не окажется в итоге огромной хищной ромашкой или каким-нибудь гигантским кенгуру.

И старается не думать, что когда все это прекратится, он окажется голый, весь в грязи и природной слизи старых деревьев.

Перед Дереком.

Стайлз слышит, как елозят в земле за пределами круга черви, слышит, как шевелится птица в гнезде над его головой. И чувствует, как пахнет пеной для бритья от кожи Дерека.

Когда все заканчивается и круг вспыхивает, будто подожгли пух — быстро и ярко, — Стайлз валится на землю. Дышащий загнанно и дрожащий от холодного дуновения ветра. В круге этого нет — в круге тепло и уютно, словно под толстым зимним одеялом.

Шорох листвы раздается в его голове, как церковный колокол. Прикосновение рук — будто укус множества насекомых.

— Ты пахнешь стаей, — выдыхает удивленно Дерек, прижимая расслабленное тело к себе.

— Это хорошо? — Стайлз держится на границе сна, едва удерживаясь, чтобы не спрыгнуть с обрыва.

— Да.

Корни Неметона закапываются поглубже в землю, Стайлз слышит, как они шепчутся, как устраиваются на них насекомые, согнанные с своего насиженного места приходом человека.

Глаза чешутся, зрение расфокусировано — страшно хочется спать. И даже то, что Дерек невозмутимо тащит его через лесную чащу, не смущает. Он очень устал.

Он очень хочет спать.

А к взорвавшемуся запахами, как военная боеголовка, миру он успеет привыкнуть. И к ощущению нитей, тянущихся от его разума вверх и раскиданных по городу, словно паутина, связывающих его с каждым членом стаи — тоже.

А Неметон снова затихает, притворяясь спящим. Светлячки, нашедшие приют среди щелей его спила осторожно выбираются на свободу, чувствуя, как замирает древняя магия в корнях, консервируясь и сохраняясь для чего-то особенного.

В роще снова сгущается тьма, когда маленькие насекомые улетают.

Круг вспыхивает за ними, как запертая с хлопком дверь.

Светлячки вернутся, и кто-то снова переступит вслед за ними тонкую границу.

Неметон может подождать.

**Author's Note:**

> Так, объясняю: где-то под новый год, почти впритык, приснилась вот эта хрень, и по пробуждении комп неразумно оказался очень близко, чтоб я успела записать ЭТО и не забыть ни кусочка.  
Не уверена, можно ли считать это запоздалым подарком к новому году ( или вообще подарком), но в общем.. Вот.  
ПС: автор едва помнит первый сезон, не смотрел второй и половину третьего, четвертый тоже в пролете.


End file.
